The Son of Neptune
by AnyOrdinaryGirl
Summary: What if something unpredictable has happened to Percy? What if there's another even greater evil assisting Gaea? Or if Gaea isn't even the mastermind behind all this trouble? What if NOTHING is what it seems? R&R plzz, I'M DOING A RE-WRITE!
1. Hera comes for a visit

**Son of Neptune**

**What if something has happened to Percy? What if there's some other evil that assists Gaea and all hopes of the life of Percy resides in a desperate quest? What if NOTHING is what it seems?**

**This is my first fan fiction so be nice, but constructive criticism is always welcome. I thought of this right before I went to sleep, and some of my ideas are from my dreams. Guess my sub consciousness is a better author than I am. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I own Percy Jackson, but (gulp) I don't. (Runs away crying)**

Chapter 1:

"_Exactly," Jason agreed. "Percy Jackson is at the other camp, and he probably doesn't even remember who he is."_

A bright flash of light blinded Jason and probably everyone else. "No," said Hera. Confused silence enveloped the room as the campers gawked at the sudden appearance of the goddess, she was wearing a snow white gown, her arms were bedecked with jewelry, a beautiful gold necklace rested on her neck, yet her face was stone serious. Her clothes flickered for a moment into a hooded black robe and goatskin coat.

"What?" Asked Annabeth, confusion showed clearly on her features.

"No," Hera repeated. "Perseus Jackson is no longer at the Roman camp."

As realization struck, chaos broke in, confusion swept through all the campers. everyone were asking a million questions at a time and a handful of them tried without sucess to regain order. Jason looked over to Annabeth -Whose face was as pale as death itself- , Leo and Piper. Their faces all mirrored his confusion

Chiron stomped his hooves three times and the room quieted down. "I should not tell you this," Hera continued. "Though I fear you will not succeed without this knowledge. He was taken not too long ago. I do not know who took him, or why they took him, but clearly it is the work of a great evil."

Just then, Thalia burst into the room.

"Trouble," she panted. "Percy." She looked horrible, a long claw mark oozing fresh blood stretched from her upper thigh to the middle of her calf, her spiky black hair was a tangled mess, leaves, grass, and mud mixed in with with her silvery lieutenants circlet. Her hunters clothing were tattered and blood stained. Her quiver was empty and she was doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"Thalia!" cried Jason in alarm, rushing over to his sister. "What happened?" Thalia slowly regained her breath and looked up, eyes clouded with worry and anxiety and spoke as calmly as possible. "I-I had a dream about Percy. He was lying in a cave, and he was injured. His clothes were tattered and there was blood all over the place. Then, when I was coming here, monsters were sent to capture me, and I have a feeling it's related to him."

Shocked overcame the room as the campers let this newfound knowledge sink in. Annabeth turned paler –if that was possible-, threatening to collapse with the news, everything had just turned from bad to worst in a few minutes. Nevertheless, she asked Thalia with a shaky voice. "Do you have any idea where this cave might be?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling it's in Italy."

"Wait a minute," said Katie Gardener

"Yeah?" Replied a slightly annoyed Annabeth.

"Percy has the curse of Achilles right? So how can he get injured?"

"I don't know," said Annabeth, anguished. "Maybe they found out his Achilles spot or…" Her voice trailed away. Thinking of a logical explanation.

Leo cleared his throat, and everyone turned to him. "Um… in case you guys haven't noticed, we're like, _new_ here so can someone explain?"

"Percy's invulnerable-"

"Sweet!"

"- because he bathed in the river Styx. That's the reason he was able to defeat Kronos." Annabeth explained with a distracted look on her face, as if she was still thinking of an explanation for Percy being injured. She probably was.

"Back to Percy," Interrupted Katie. "Annabeth, you _do_ know that this could be a trap right?"

"It can't be. Otherwise why would there be monsters trying to capture Thalia?"

"Part of the trick."

"I don't care. I'll find out when I get there."

"You can get killed Annabeth." Katie said softly. "Percy won't want that."

"What if Percy _is _in trouble? He won't be able to want _anything_! He can _die_ if I don't go, and falling into a trap is a risk I'm willing to take if it means finding Percy." said Annabeth, close to tears. She closed her eyes. "I _will_ go and none of you can stop me."

"If you're going, then I'm going," said Thalia, placing a hand onto Annabeth's shoulder. She opened her eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

She stood up. "Let's consult the Oracle then."

**And… CUT. A CLIFFY! I don't know why, but I just love cliffies. Makes everything so… tense. Anyway, if you like it, review. If you don't, well, review. I need to know if I should continue or never pick up a pencil to write again so I don't torture all mortal souls. So, I need at least 5 reviews to continue. Otherwise, well, bye writing world (sob, sob).**

**REVIEW! Or I'll send Nico's zombies after you.**

**Nico: What? When did you get control over my zombies?**

**Me: The moment I started this story, duh!**

**Nico:…**


	2. A bag load of trouble

**The Son of Neptune**

**I didn't get to 5 reviews but I figured, well, I never will so whatever. Plus, I'm bored so… ya, here's the next chapter! By the way, thanks everyone who **_**did **_**review or put the story on their favorites and stuff. Ian, Ghostdog401, Jane, KairacahraFlower Goddess and Melbel10. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any character from Percy Jackson. Sigh, why do I have to say this heartbreaking phrase again?**

Chapter 1:

Rachael closed her eyes and swooned. Green mist gathered at her feet like the last time at the campfire. It felt like years ago, thought Jason. She opened her eyes, which were two glowing Emeralds. Smoke the same color as the mist flowed from her mouth. Forming a green image of Percy in a dark cave, bloody and injured, his fists were clenched at his side and he wasn't moving. Jason wasn't even sure if he was breathing. Annabeth uttered a choked gasp. Then Rachael spoke in the rasping, ancient voice of the Oracle.

"_Six shall venture on a desperate attempt,_

_To rescue a hero who bares eternal torment._

_Who you seek is not what you think,_

_For what you know you must rethink._

With that, Rachael's Emerald eyes closed and she slumped against her chair. A couple for Campers next to her carried her to one of the rooms in the big house to rest. Another silence settled over the room as each individual tried to figure out the Prophecy. It wasn't especially depressing or anything, at least no one seems to die here. It was just extremely confusing. _"Who you seek is not what you think,"_ what would that mean? _"What you know you must rethink."_ What do we need to rethink? Questions swirled around in Jason's head, making him more and more confused.

"Now _that_ was confusing," stated Travis Stoll, voicing everyone's thoughts. "I mean, '_Who you seek is not what you think, for what you know you must rethink.' _That's just like telling us everything we know is wrong." Everyone nodded.

"Okay, so let's start from the top. _'Six shall venture on a desperate attempt,'_ so six people will go. We all know that Annabeth and Thalia is going, who else will go?"

"I will," said Jason. "If Thalia's going, I'm going." Thalia gave him a smile.

"I'm following Jason," Piper volunteered.

"Whoa, don't leave Uncle Leo out!" Leo said with a goofy grin on his face.

"But Leo, don't you have to help with the _Argo II_?" Asked Annabeth.

"Aw come on, the Hephaestus cabin can handle it. We've got all the blueprints and stuff ready, and the Athena cabin's helping right?" Annabeth nodded.

"So it's Me, Thalia, Jason, Leo and Piper. We still need one more person to volunteer."

"I'll go." Everyone turned. A Satyr with a camp half blood T-shirt and Rasta cap set sideways on his head stood by the doorway.

"Grover!" Thalia and Annabeth cried, running over to give him a hug, almost making him collapse.

"Why are you here?" They asked.

"Well, I heard about Hera coming here so I, well, came," Grover explained, gingerly.

"Wait, Hera!" Annabeth looked around the room. Hera wasn't here anymore. She must have left during all the commotion.

"So you're coming huh? Goat boy?" Thalia asked with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, Percy came after me when I was in trouble. I'm going to do the same for him."

"Great, now we have Me, Annabeth, Grover, Jason, Leo and Piper."

"Who are Jason, Leo and Piper?"

"Oh, sorry. Forgot you guys haven't met," said Thalia, leading Grover over to them. They stood up.

"Hey," Said Jason. "I'm Jason."

"I'm Piper,"

"And I'm Leo."

"I'm Grover."

"Grover's part of the council of Cloven Elders," Annabeth piped up, Grover blushed. "He got in after the Titan war."

"Cool, but what's the Council of Cloven Elders?" Asked Leo.

"It's this uh… Old council for Satyrs."

"Oh…"

"Now, the second line," interrupted Thalia. "_'To rescue a hero who bares eternal torment.'_"

"The Hero must be Percy, but eternal torment?" Asked Annabeth, deep in thought. Her eyes were bright.

"There might be a double meaning for this."

"Hmmm…"

"And the next few lines are telling us what we know is wrong."

"Then what do we know?" Asked Will Solace from the Apollo cabin.

"That Percy is in trouble, he was taken, and that this is the work of a great evil."

"What if this is all wrong?"

"But Hera came herself to tell us that."

"What if it's this voice you guys were talking about? The Snow Goddess? Plus, Hera's not always trustworthy."

"We won't know unless we go. Then it'll be clear," said Annabeth.

"Okay then, but what will we do if we _do_ find Percy?"

"Bring him back of course!"

"What about the Roman camp? Won't they be worried?" They turned to Jason. Who seemed a bit uneasy about the sudden attention.

"Yeah, I guess, if he's proved his worth."

"Okay, so we can bring him back here first. Then bring him on our trip to Greece and stop at the Roman camp when the _Argo II _is built."

"That'll be half a year later."

"We'll figure out the details when we get back, maybe he can send a Iris message or something," Promised Annabeth.

"Very well then," said Chiron, who had kept silent half the time, watching them and deep in thought. "The destined six shall leave tomorrow at dawn. May the gods be with you. The meeting is adjourned."

**Another cliffie ****. I just love them. Um… R&R please. I'm hoping to achieve 5 this time. As in, really achieve it. And the 'Eternal torment part, I actually saw from another fan fic that I really, really like, and couldn't think of anything else to write for that line in the Prophecy. I spent HOURS on it! So sorry if the Author of ' The story of Cam Scott' is here. Really, really sorry. And did you guyz notice it's kind of similar to the Titans curse? **


	3. Cacus, the son of Vulcan

**The Son of Neptune **

**Hey people! YAY I finally achieved 5 reviews. I was SO happy I started doing this seriously weird happy dance, and my sister's like, is there something wrong with her? Thanks to all the reviewers. Perk10, Ian, Water Goddess, Anime Princess, Ghostdog401, KairacahraFlower Goddess, Panda159913. And ppl who added the story to favorites or something: readingismylife and clashgrrl.**

**Ian: Thanks so much! You're like, my number 1 reviewer! You're always the first one to review.**

**Water Goddess: Ya I LUV cliffies. I want to be a writer too! Maybe like, part time? And my chapters so far are short. Maybe I should have put chapter 1 and 2 together. 'Cause their both about the council meeting right? I'm gonna make this chapter longer. Happy holidays for you too!**

**Anime Princess: You're gonna have to wait and see! But I love Percabeth too much to separate them. Not the fluffy kind though, just the book kind.**

**Ghostdog401: There's gonna be action in this chapter. So read away!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON (this is made for all the dummies who doesn't even know who owns Percy Jackson).**

Chapter 3

Piper didn't feel especially scared of this quest. Of course, there's this possibility that this is all a trap looming over them, but so far. It's only counted as a possibility. In fact, Piper felt a bubble of anticipation sitting in her conscience.

As she shouldered her backpack consisting of a couple of shirts, jeans, drachmas, mortal money, ambrosia and Nectar, she observed the un-naturally tidy dollhouse/cabin and her siblings bustling to straighten their covers, clothes, et cetera. Knowing that it'll be a long time before she would see them again.

Yesterday after the meeting she went back to her cabin and told them all about the quest, not that they'd care much about that part. All they cared about was Jason. Only a few had helped her pack, the others had started spreading rumours and useless gossip.

She said her goodbyes and walked out. Before she left, she'd put Mitchell in charge. So hopefully, there won't be much changes going on in the cabin.

A cool winter breeze brushed her cheeks as she trudged past the hill to Thalia's pine. Annabeth, Jason, Thalia and Grover were already there along with Chiron. They were wearing normal traveling clothes, jeans, shirts and sneakers. Each had a backpack by their feet.

"Hey," she said with a little wave. She and Jason shared a smile, and she let her bag slide to the ground.

"Hey."

"So where're we going?"

"First, Argus is going to drive us over to the bus station, and then we're heading to the airport to get on a plane to Italy. It's simple enough." Explained Annabeth.

"Then?"

"For now, it's pretty much it."

"Okay… But Italy's _big_. Don't we have _any_ idea what to do after that? Where that cave is?"

"We can Grover's tracking skills when we get to Italy, it's not much, but it's all we have now."

"Hmmm…" Said Piper doubtfully. Just then, Leo rushed up the hill, panting.

"Sorry, I had to get the blueprints and instructions ready." They nodded. "So, ready to go then?"

"Yeah," said Piper, slinging her backpack onto her shoulder.

"Be careful, young demigods. This trip is very dangerous, never let your guard down. You never know what monsters are on your tail." warned Chiron grimly.

"We're going to be fine Chiron," Annabeth assured him. "We've been on plenty of quests."

"Very well then, let's not tarry. Good luck." He looked them over one last time, and they set off down the hill to the Van.

"Let's get some sleep now. The trip's going to be long, and we never know when we can rest." said Annabeth.

The group had gotten onto the bus no problem. They'd waited at the bus station listening to the story of how Annabeth, Percy and Grover was playing Hacky sack on their first quest together until Grover accidentally swallowed the entire apple, stem and all, in the middle of the game. Grover blushed while they cracked up.

"And Leo? You look tired."

"Yeah, I spent half the night getting stuff for the _Argo II_ ready."

"Wow, is there _that _much left to do? I thought you had the blueprints all ready."

"I know, but I thought of a few changes at the prow of the ship, and how to repair Festus's head." Then he yawned and went straight to sleep.

"Now you guys get some sleep too. I'm going to try and think of a plan, and sort of take watch. First time I had a quest with Percy we boarded the greyhound bus and well…" She shuddered and Grover grimaced. "Not too great." Piper wanted to ask what happened, but seeing the sad expression on Annabeth's face, closed her mouth. This must remind her of Percy, thought Piper. She glanced at Jason. Glad he was here with her, and smiled.

The last Piper saw before she fell asleep was Annabeth sitting opposite to her, deep in thought.

_In the dream Piper stood in the same dark cave as the one they had seen in the green mist when they were having the meeting, except Percy wasn't here. A faint stream of light came from a small opening at the top, and from this perspective Piper could see gruesome heads of men nailed to the entrance of the cave, the recent ones were pale and bloody, ruby red liquid dripped off their necks while some of the less recent were rotten or bleached white bones. Bits of flesh and skeletons of the dead littered the walls of the cave, as if someone had clumsily swept them off to the side. A giant sat in the middle of the cave. He was gigantic, at least 30 feet tall. Quite similar to Enceladus. He wasn't wearing anything except for a loincloth, which looked like an oversized diaper hanging on his body. He was chewing on the skull of a cow or something when a loud battle cry was uttered outside of the cave. The giant, terrified, dragged a huge boulder in to front of the cave, blocking the entrance. The person outside pounded on the huge rock, but to no avail. Then it was silent. The giant resumed gnawing on the skull, although nervously, glancing at the entrance from time to time. A while past and the giant started to relax again. That is, before it started to rain rocks. The giant looked up to see a young man wearing a Greek toga, about 18 to 20, tossing rocks onto the giant from the small opening on the top of the cave. He must have climbed up there, thought Piper. The giant roared in anger and spewed flames. The man dodged and continued tossing rocks at the giant._

"_Die! Cacus, you foul beast!" He cried._

"_You will never best me! You are a mere mortal demigod! I am a giant! The mighty son of Vulcan!"_

_They continued with their fight, the demigod throwing rocks and the giant Cacus spewing flames. This lasted for an awfully long amount of time, neither did each other any harm, except for a few burns here and there, and a few cuts and bruises. Then the young man tossed the last rock and jumped down, aiming for the creature. The giant, not expecting this, didn't dodge quickly enough, and the demigod ended up on his neck, clutching with an iron grip. Cacus tried to throw him off, shaking his shaggy head around, but the man held on. Eventually, strangling him, and the monster collapsed. Then the man stood and brushed his hands off his toga._

Piper woke to Annabeth's shaking her shoulder wildly and shouting into her ears.

"Wake up Piper! Monster attack!"

"What?" Piper shook off her sleep and observed the scene before her. The mortals of course, didn't see a thing. They looked over disapprovingly, as is if they were screaming their heads off, which they actually are.

One_ empousa_ stood in the front, her hair flaming red, baring her fangs. Behind the _empousa_ were two _dracaena_, snake women with forked teeth. As Piper watched, four more hellhounds appeared. How on earth did so much come? I don't remember so much attacking us in our last quest, thought Piper as she launched into battle with one of the hellhounds.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Thalia shoot three arrows at a _dracaena,_ she dodged, and the arrows found its mark on a hellhound behind her. Piper ducked to avoid the claws of the hellhound she was fighting and twisted to the side to stab under its belly. The hellhound disintegrated in yellow monster powder. Annabeth was in heated battle with the _empousa, _dodging and ducking to get away from her deadly fangs, while Grover played a frantic tune and threw acorns that seemed to connect with each other and wrap around her legs, trying to put her off balance. Thalia had drawn her hunting knife and stabbed a _dracaena_, Leo was trying to kill the other one, taunting her and hitting her on the head when she leapt towards him. Jason was covered with monster dust, fighting off two hellhounds, twisting this way and that to reach their vulnerability. Piper crept behind one just as it was about to leap on Jason. Slicing it into monster powder, while Jason took care of the other one. Piper blew a strand of hair off her face.

"Thanks," said Jason. Smiling, the cute little scar on his upper lip curved into a crescent.

"Your welcome," replied Piper, smiling back. Then she tilted her head over to Annabeth, Grover, and the _empousa_.

"'Kay,"

They jumped in just as the empousa turned on Grover, having disarmed Annabeth and tossed her over to the side like a rag doll. They converged on both sides. While the empousa faced Piper, Jason finished her off with one clean swipe. Thalia ran over to Annabeth, who held her head in pain. Grover grabbed a canteen of nectar and gave it over to her. Leo stuffed his hammer in and checked for any more monsters. Piper and Jason rushed over as well, retrieving Annabeth's knife on the way. Thalia gave Annabeth the canteen of Nectar. Which she took gratefully.

"Better?" Thalia asked. Annabeth nodded weakly.

"Yeah, much better," Thalia helped her up onto a seat.

"Why were there so many monsters?" Asked Piper. "I don't remember having so many on our last quest."

"That's because there's six of us. So our scent becomes stronger, naturally we attract more monsters. It's lucky we didn't have worst ones. Like the kindly ones."

"Wonder what we smell like," muttered Leo under his breath. Piper smiled.

"Now rest. I'll keep watch." The concept of dreaming reminded Piper of her dream.

"Wait! I had this dream about a giant, and he was in the exact same cave as the one Percy's in." Thalia frowned, and everyone else looked confused.

"Go on." So Piper told them about her dream, how the young demigod tossed the rocks and strangled it, the heads nailed in the front of the cave. How the giant called himself son of Vulcan.

"Hmmm… Cacus, huh?" stated Thalia. "Jason, got any ideas?"

"Son of Vulcan," He though for a while and his eyes lit up. You could almost imagine a light bulb lighting up with a 'ding' next to him. "I know! He lives in this cave in Aventine Hill in Italy. He was killed by Hercules, who strangled him when he stole his cattle. He used to eat humans."

"That means he's back now." Annabeth guessed.

"So we're to Aventine Hill."

**AHH finished. I tried to finish this before dinner. Didn't work. Now I've got a huge pile of Maths homework. I hate it when the teacher gives you a mountain full of homework right before the holidays. HOLIDYAS ARE FOR FUN. Don't they get it? Ugh, anyways, the next chapter will take a while to come out. I've still got to do my homework, and I have a test on Thursday :( So review plz they always make my day. And I seriously need some cheering up. I HATE MATHS. Some constructive criticism are great. Like, any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes, I suck at grammar. 'cause I don't hav much time to re read it. Thx! sayonara for now :)**


	4. Medusa returns

**The Son of Neptune**

**Thanks for all the reviews people! Panda159963, dreammanize, Watergoddess, Kairacahraflower Goddess, NobodySombodyAnybody, GazmRules, Ian, rainfall-star07, ILoveBooks538 . And people who added the story to fav's and stuff. **

**ILoveBooks538: I know, I **_**always**_** do that. It's like this bad habit of mine. I'm gonna try improve it, thanks for the tip!**

**Watergoddess: I STILL haven't finished it! I got caught up in a story on the website, so only did like, three pages. And the teacher set 20 or something. UGH.**

**Ian: But you're still the first one who's ever commented on my story. I remember jumping around the house the moment I saw your review. LOLZZZ hilarious.**

**And how come no one told me I skipped the end of a sentence in the fight on the bus? I just re-read it and saw. Imma gonna change it…**

**And guyz, can you try reading 'WOW hottie alert', by hippicowgirl. It's a great story, just got a few grammar mistakes, but that's cause she's just 10. And lots of people are sending her REALLY MEAN reviews. So can you guyz try it and give her some encouragement? She deserves it. But she's really sad right now.**

Disclaimer: I wanna own Percy Jackson! But I don't (sigh)

Chapter 4:

Leo and the others got off the bus and headed towards the airport. It was weird, ever since their first quest he didn't feel scared of challenges. Not that he liked them, of course, but he didn't feel the need to run away from it. His mind drifted to that night at the campfire, as he walked along, lugging his backpack. He relived his past memory. His mind drifted further and further. He thought about Festus, Medea, the possibility that something even worst can rise from the dead. He thought about Gaea, just the name reminded him of his mother, and a pang of longing and guilt shot through his chest. I'm going to get you back someday mom, he thought.

"Hey Leo," Said Piper, waving a hand in front of him.

"Huh?" replied Leo, shaken out of his reverie.

"You ok?"

"Of course!" Leo scoffed. "Never been better."

"Uh huh?" Piper looked at him, amused.

"Whatever," he muttered. Piper smiled.

They checked in without incident, and waited in line as people boarded the plane. Leo absent mindedly fiddled with a pieces of random stuff he'd picked up on the way. Looking at the plane and thinking of how he would have modified the motor. The sun shone from the sky, bright and cheery. The light played on the blue carpeted ground, forming zigzags crisscrossing on the floor. Leo looked down at his creation, ha ha ha. The lady stood in the front behind a counter, checking their tickets lazily, with a not-to-friendly look on her face. She was middle aged, her hair was green, probably dyed, and she wore a red uniform hat on top of it, along with a pair of sunglasses. Why she wore a pair of sunglass in doors? Leo had no idea. She ripped the end piece of Leo's ticket. Making a _sssssssshhh_ sound. Leo looked up and realized that the ticket wasn't the cause of the noise. The lady had transformed into a monster with green snakes for hair, they twisted and hissed at Leo. She'd taken her glasses off, and he'd started to look down and into her eyes when Annabeth shouted.

"Don't look at her eyes! It's Medusa!" Leo's eyes widened and he looked sideways as he comprehended what Annabeth just said. Holy Mother! The crazy woman that turns people to stone! Thalia brought out a shield (don't ask) Leo had no idea where it came from, and looked at her from there.

"Look from here!" she commanded. Piper whipped out her knife Katatropis and looked at Medusa.

"Ew," she said. Medusa's snakes hissed venomously and turned towards Annabeth and Grover, who stood next to her.

"You, child of Athena, and that satyr will never make it out here alive!" Grover whimpered a little, then steeled himself and started playing another tune that caused the snakes on Medusa's head freeze and then tangle themselves.

"Your skills improved," commented Thalia while notching an arrow. Awesome, thought Leo as he drew a hammer from his belt. He glanced at his little creation. Remembering the help the one he'd made on the mountain had given, and he smiled. Medusa hissed leapt towards Annabeth, who put on her cap of invisibility and vanished. Medusa clawed thin air, her hair slithering around on her head. Man, that woman needs a hair cut. Leo got out his mini weed whacker, turned it on, and threw it onto her head. Hoping for all the world he hit it, and it did. It started raining snake heads then. Medusa stared in shock as her hair fell. _Raindrops keep falling on my head_, played in his mind. More like _snake heads keep falling_ from_ my head._

"Piper! Jason! Thalia! Go!" screamed Leo. Medusa didn't even seem to hear him. Thalia shot her arrow into her arm and Piper attacked from behind, she stabbed Medusa in the back, but she didn't disintegrate. It shook Medusa from her shock though, and she clawed Piper in her side, then flung her to the seats next to them. Almost exactly like last time when the _empousa_ fought Annabeth. Apparently, Annabeth thought then same. Because she found a sudden burst of energy and Medusa's head got lopped of by and invisible girl. Her gooey head fell onto the ground with a dull thud, and the rest of her body disintegrated. Annabeth took off her cap and ran towards Piper. Jason was already there. Checking her wound and giving her a bit of Ambrosia. Leo looked at her wound. A long deep gash at least the length of his hand, and he's got long fingers. Her face was chalk white; a little color came back to her cheeks as she swallowed her ambrosia. Thalia started acting like an Apollo camper, she got out a needle and started stitching the gash together, her eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. Piper winced but didn't say anything. Then, Thalia sprinkled a little nectar onto her leg and gestured for Grover to play a tune on his pipe. He started a slower little song, and as Leo watched, Pipers wound stopped flowing blood. Thalia started wrapping it up.

"What was that?" Asked Leo, awed.

"It's a healing song," he replied.

"Cool."

"Are you kidding me? What about your hair cutter?" Grover and Jason asked in unison.

"Dude, that's creepy, and it's a weed whacker, not hair cutter."

"More like snake cutter," said Piper, and they laughed.

"You ready to stand?" asked Thalia.

"Yeah."

"Great, sometimes I just can't believe you're a daughter of Aphrodite." Piper smiled and stood shakily. Jason immediately rushed over to her and held her steady.

"Oo la la, cha cha cha," Leo sang. Piper blushed, then glared at him, and Jason gave him the universal hand gesture that says you-are-dead. That only widened Leo's grin.

"So what'd we do with that thing?" Leo asked, pointing at the gooey head.

"Last time Percy mailed it to the Gods," said Annabeth with a sad smile.

"Yeah, he seems to have a major talent at ticking off the gods," said Grover.

"And causing trouble," Added Thalia.

"What? You guys fought that before?"

"Yeah," Replied Annabeth. "Me, Percy and Grover. That's why she wanted me and Grover dead so badly. Especially me, because Athena turned her and her sisters into the three gorgons when she and Poseidon met up in Athena's temple for a date. Last time she'd wanted to turn Percy into a statue to keep him. Probably reminds him of Poseidon, and he completely fell for her trick. Stupid seaweed brain." Annabeth smiled and Grover chuckled. "Medusa must have reformed, and the doors of death probably helped."

Thalia, Grover and Annabeth seemed lost in thought until Annabeth walked over, wrapped the thing in a piece of bandage, and stuffed it into a plastic bag she found underneath one of the seats. "We're taking it with us; we never know when we might need something that can paralyze our enemy." The group nodded. Leo looked sideways and saw a lump of black around the corner, along with some other nasty stuff. "Hellhound," he warned. "Let's go" said Thalia. They grabbed their bags and ran towards the plane.

The plane ride went without much incident, guess Zeus didn't want to blast his only two kids into pieces. In fact, the sky seemed abnormally calm. Not a single cloud in sight, as if Zeus kept it calm just for the group. Leo just can't help his eyes as it strayed to Thalia's spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. Once his eyes got caught on her features he just can't seem to tear it off. So it stayed there, for how long he didn't know, but it felt like an eternity. Her eyes mesmerized him as he stared deeper and deeper into it. It was like an abyss, and Leo was freefalling, getting lost in the blue of her eyes and the dark curtain of lashes.

The plane eventually came to a stop, and they lugged their bags to a random café in the street. A girl chewing gum about 18 came over to take their orders.

"Latte please."

"Cappuccino"

"Same."

"Same."

"Fruit smoothie."

"Same."

The girl jotted down their orders and walked away without a word, not even glancing at their slightly blood stained clothes and worn out expressions. She came back a later with their drinks.

"So," said Thalia, fiddling with her charm bracelet. "We've gotten attacked twice in one day. Not bad."

"Uh huh, almost getting turned to stone isn't bad, it's awesome," retorted Leo, with a tiniest bit of sarcasm. Thalia ignored him as usual.

Annabeth, who had been gazing at the horizon and the suns gradual descent spoke. "First, we've got to find a place to stay."

"Yeah, let's ask the waiter." Thalia waved at the girl.

"Yes?" she said crossing over.

"Um… where is the nearest hotel or whatever place to stay?"

"Oh, right around the corner. The Monopolis hotel, but do you kids have enough money for that?"

"I guess not."

"Then the motel further down the street. It's further, but cheaper."

"Thanks." They finished off their drinks and set off towards the motel."

**Sorry it took so long, I lost all my files and had to go on the internet and get them back again, only to find I've logged onto the wrong account. So mines were in the other account. UGH**


	5. Percy jumps out

**Son of Neptune**

**I'm taking Corruption today's advice, so no A/N, but I have to say, this is dedicated to Anime Princess. If it wasn't for her, this chapter won't exist.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 5

Percy plopped down onto the couch next to his backpack, exhausted by fighting the monsters on his tail. He'd hopefully delayed them enough that he could rest peacefully for a night. One thought went through his head _I have to find Annabeth._ His memory had come back in little bits and pieces, he remembered why he was invunerable, why he had a pen that turned into a sword. But he didn't dare mention any of this to the campers, at least not yet. Not when he'd returned to camp in triumph and earned the respect of the others. Instead, he'd asked for a quest to gain back his memory, which didn't seem out of the ordinary to them. He faintly wondered what the campers thought of his sudden disappearance. They probably think he's gone early for his quest. The one clue he had now was Annabeth, and although he didn't remember everything he felt for her, he knew she could help regain his past memories, some of them, at least.

Percy observed the room. It was a rather small really, but enough to fit the necessities. The walls were plain white, a bathroom in the corner, the caramel-brown colored couch Percy was sitting on rested against the wall. An average sized bed was in the centre of the room, headboard a few centimeters away from the wall, with creamy white bed sheets and two pillows. There where a few indoor pot plants next to the door, and a balcony opposite to the television.

Percy stepped out onto the balcony, breathing in the evening air, and soft breeze against his face. He looked into the horizon, watching as the last glimpse of the sun disappears. The Italians walked through the streets with their dogs, the streetlights went on. Percywent back in, took a shower and whatever needs to be done, before climbing into bed, falling asleep almost immediately, and hoping for a dream to the whereabouts of Annabeth. As far as he knew, they were on a quest, Thalia, Grover, Annabeth, Jason, and two other new campers he didn't know but are apparently, called Leo and Piper.

_The group of six was sitting in a café in Italy, or so says the street sign, with their bags by their feet. Their clothes were blood-stained and the girl Piper had a bandage on her calf. A girl chewing gum about 18 came over to take their orders._

"_Latte please."_

"_Cappuccino"_

"_Same."_

"_Same."_

"_Fruit smoothie."_

"_Same." _

_The girl jotted down their orders and walked away without a second glance at their clothes and the worn expression on their faces._

"_So," said Thalia, fiddling with her charm bracelet. "We've been attacked twice in a day. Not bad."_

"_Yeah, 'cause almost getting turned into stone isn't bad, it's a great experience," Said Leo, with a hint of sarcasm. Thalia ignored him._

_Then Annabeth, who'd been silently gazing at the horizon, watching the suns gradual descent, spoke up._ _"First, we have to find a place to stay."_

"_Yeah," said Piper. "Let's ask the waiter." Thalia waved at the waiter. _

"_Yes?" she asked crossing over to their table._

"_Um, where's the closest Hotel or place to stay?"_

"'_Round the corner, the Monoplis hotel," she hesitated. "Do you kids have enough money for that?"_

"_I guess no-"_

Percy jolted awake, a snake-like vine curled around his ankle. He uncapped Riptide and slashed at it, severing the connection between his leg and the plant. His head whipped around as another vine encircled his waist, and he slashed again, ruining the pillow along with the vine. Percy observed his surroundings; the vines grew from the indoor pot plants next to the door. As he watched, a hole was blasted in the centre of the door, and more vines snaked their way in. They joined with each other, forming a vortex of deadly greens. A gigantic monster made up of nature. He slashed and dodged, but the plants just kept coming. Soon he'd be overwhelmed. The cogs in his head swirled and spun, a thought registered, and he ran to the balcony, praying to Zeus as he did _Help me for just this once, Lord Jupiter. I've earned the right. Otherwise, you've made another enemy. _Percy knew it was plain stupid to threaten a god like that, but he had no choice, and this was Jupiter after all, you never know what he's thinking. And Minerva would probably persuade him to help Percy. He grabbed his backpack on the way, and as crazy as it sounds, he jumped.

His clothes billowed out behind him, his hair whipped around in the wind, the bone-crushing concrete floor rushed forward to greet him.

**Before anybody critisizes 'bout the length of my chapter, It's _meant _to be short. I don't want to give too much info about Percy. Just enough to show he's fine.**


	6. Cyclopes again?

**The Son of Neptune**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lisa C. my awesome friend who's reviewed my story. She's going to make an appearance too! Oh, and I promised to mention Leon P. and his story, Quest: Master's test (it's nice :), and PJOandHOOobession.**

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say, so I'm not going to bother.**

Chapter 6

Jason stepped inside. The motel wasn't anything special, just your average, well… motel. The lobby contained two shabby brown –once white- couches with multi-colored juice stains dotted on the fabric, forming a vortex of color. If you looked at it a certain way, it looked like a 1 year old baby started hoarding juice boxes and squirting them onto the couches in their spare time, and babies have a lot of spare time. The couches crowded around a small coffee table that held a single tissue box with flowers decorating the ex-terrier, not that it did much good. The red-brown carpets seemed decent, although a little worn out. Grover looked around and sniffed the air lightly, then frowned. But when Annabeth asked, he said. "It's probably nothing."

"Ha, nice couches. Does everyone that comes in here squirt something on it?" Leo said to Jason. He smiled.

They approached the counter, where a middle aged man with a balding head sat with a bored expression, reading a paperback book.

"Um… hey, what's the cost for two rooms?" Piper inquired.

"How long're you staying?" The guy asked without taking his eyes off his book. Must be real interesting, Jason thought.

"Only one night," replied Piper.

"Go check the board," He said, waving them towards a laminated piece of cardboard. Jason squinted at the water-smudged words on the board. To him, it was just meaningless sausage, probably was for the rest of the demigods. Grover stepped forward and read it, but Jason wasn't paying much attention. He was looking at the multi-colored eyes of a certain girl with choppy brown hair. He still couldn't figure out their color.

Jason tore his eyes away and looked around. A group of men were smoking outside the window and drinking liquor, a pretty girl about twelve was pacing next to the woman's washroom nervously, occasionally glancing at the doors. She looked panicked, wringing her wrist and brushing her hair back continually only to let it fall back. She had soft brown hair and slightly upturned light brown eyes, most likely an Asian and American mix. She was wearing a red shirt that has a Panda logo on it and WWF, and denim shorts.

Jason gestured over to the girl when Piper and the other girls had done paying and gotten their keys. Pipers frowned and walk over to her.

"Hey," she said in a soft, reassuring voice. "What's your name?" The girl hesitated, looking at the groups appearances, but reassured by Pipers voice, spoke. "Lisa."

"Is there anything wrong, Lisa?" Again, she hesitated.

"My mom went inside for a long time now, but she still hasn't come out. All I've heard when I call her name is some muffled sounds and clattering. But I'm too scared to go in. Can you help? Please?" She ended with a pleading expression and slightly tear-brimmed eyes; she blinked, trying to get rid of them. Annabeth walked over and patted Lisa's back.

"Of course we will," She said with a smile.

"Why don't you go sit in the couches over there?" suggested Thalia, pointing to the couches. Lisa nodded; drying her tears, and walked over to the cluster, she didn't sit down though, preferring to stand awkwardly next to it, and resumed her routine of pacing and glancing nervously their way. Jason can't help but feel sorry for her and agree with her choice of not sitting down. If she did, she'd probably stink of kool-aid for at least a week.

Annabeth nudged open the door and peeked inside. A faint, rumbling voice wafted over to the others, what Annabeth is seeing must shock her, because her eyes widened and her jaws dropped a fraction of an inch before it popped back up and she closed the door quietly. "What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"I think that's a Cyclops."

"What?" exclaimed Piper.

"Not again!" Groaned Leo. "I was expecting a mortal burgular or something, are you sure it's a Cyclops?" Annabeth smiled a little at their reaction.

"Yeah, unless a mortal burgular wears a loincloth and has one eye."

"But why would a Cyclopes be here? And what's he doing to Lisa's mom?" asked Leo.

"I don't know." She look troubled.

"Only one way to find out then," said Thalia, hefting her spear. "Let's go in." Jason sighed, and rubbed the spot above his left eyebrow. Hoping the Cyclopes didn't have a club, which was highly unlikely, and drew his gladius. A faint clattering sounded as they opened pushed the door open silently, the voice spoke again.

"Our master summons you," It said.

"No, I'll never serve him, and then what will become of Lisa if I do?" A feminine voice sounded, probably Lisa's mom.

Confusion swept over the group, is she a clear-sighted mortal? What 'master' are they talking about? But they didn't have time to ponder on that now, the voice said. "Then he says I get a nice snack." Lisa's mom screamed, and Lisa rushed over, fear clearly showed in her eyes, but something glinted in it as well: vengeance, which confused Jason, a lot. Annabeth ran in, her dagger flashed dangerously, followed closely by the rest of the group. Piper stopped Lisa and said something to her. She nodded, although not without reluctance. Jason turned his attention to the Cyclops. He was ugly, for one thing, and he was holding a club with one hand threateningly, while the other was holding up a woman with curly hair by her waist. Jason twisted over the side, circling around him, and tried to stab him somewhere available, but the Cyclops saw him and swung his club. Jason side-stepped frantically, avoiding a blow to the head, but got hit on the leg. He collapsed and pain erupted, although it was probably nothing serious. Like how you bang your foot into the door or something and it hurts _really_ badly for a while, then settles to a dull throb? He curled into a ball clutching his leg, waiting for the pain to subside. Piper's eyes widened as she saw him fall, "Jason!" She cried, rushing over. The Cyclops intercepted her mid-way, she tried to dodge, but the wound on her calf slowed her down and the Cyclops picked her up, dangling her by the feet. He dropped Lisa's mom.

Annabeth looked at Thalia. "Aim for the eye!" she said. Thalia nodded and released a volley of arrows. The Cyclops didn't dodge fast enough, and ended up with an arrow through its eye and right shoulder. He roared in rage, and swatted Thalia to one side, at least _tried_ to; he missed by several inches, Thalia circled around him. And Cyclops looked around trying to find her, banging Piper's head onto the wall in the process, she struggled to stay conscious.

The pain subsided somewhat, so Jason tried to stand up, his leg could hold alright with the help of the wall. So he made his way to the Cyclops left arm, where Piper hung upside down. Thalia was behind the Cyclops now, hunting dagger raised. But this time, her feet crunched on the floor where the Cyclops club missed Jason, the impact had caused the tiles to crack, forming smaller pieces. So the Cyclops turned and brought his club down, Thalia scrambled away just in time as the club hit the ground with a crunch, breaking the tiles into even smaller pieces. The Cyclops has Thalia cornered when Leo's voice rang out. "Hey, ugly!" The Cyclopes turned, teeth bared menacingly. He didn't seem to like getting called ugly, even though it was the truth. Leo glanced at Annabeth, who nodded ever so slightly, and continued a volley of insults directed at the Cyclops. Though he was careful not to go overboard, just enough to keep his attention. Thalia rushed over to Jason, "Free Piper!" He said.

"Okay, but eat this." Thalia threw him a bag of Ambrosia. He smiled gratefully and swallowed a cube. His leg felt much better, and he crept over to the Cyclops, who was still listening furiously to Leo's continuous stream of insult.

"And your breath really smells, have you ever heard of toothpaste? Cause you really need a trip to the dentist bro."

Jason can't help but smile at that comment. The Cyclops suddenly roared and clutched at something on his back. It wasn't until then that Jason noticed Annabeth clinging to the Cylcops back, Leo's distraction was real good, he thought. Annabeth had enormous difficulty keeping hold of the Cyclops as it shook his body this way and that, then her dagger dropped, rendering her defenseless. Jason's thoughts raced, and he cut off the Cyclops left hand -since it was the closest thing to him. It fell to the floor, and Jason caught Piper. The Cyclops roared at Jason and grabbed Annabeth. Just when Jason thought _Uh oh_ the Cyclops paused with surprise and turned into yellow monster dust. They stared in shock at Lisa, who was covered head to toe in yellow powder, clutching Annabeth's dagger. She dropped the weapon and fell to the ground, trembling slightly.

Thalia knelt next to her and held her in a comforting position, then asked Grover. "Is she a demigod?" Grover sniffed the air.

"I think so, I'm not really sure, her scent's a little… different."

"What-what was that?" She asked, pointing to the yellow powder.

"That was a Cyclops." Said Lisa's mom. Lisa's eyes widened and disbelief washed through her delicate features. Annabeth spoke,

"Um, Mrs.…?"

"Cooley."

"Mrs. Cooley, are you a clear-sighted mortal?"

"Yes."

"Then do you know who her father is?" Mrs. Cooley pause, then let out a breath.

"Chaos."

**Sorry I took so long, I was sick for a while and then there were lots of tests for another while, and I'm just really confused about Chaos, still am. If Chaos is like, on the other side then plz tell me… I just can't get a proper explanation about Chaos anywhere… Some says Chaos is a she, some says he's a he… so I'm sticking with he. And I just got a Vaccination! Hurt _so _much when I move my arm :(**


	7. Authors notes

**Heyyyyy I know the story's a little confusing, so I made a few changes in my chapters to make them more in character and clear a few things about Percy in chapter 5, I've also done some changes in chapter 6 to satisfy Lisa, not major ones so you don't really have to take notice of them. I'm thinking about doing some though, cause I'm thinking of another twist in the story. Thanks for staying with me! I'm working on chapter 7, it'll be up soon. :)**


	8. Lisa, daughter of Chaos

**The Son of Neptune**

**Hello peeps! I know my story's a bit confusing, but everything will be clear after a while :) And I've posted a new story; it's sort of connected to this, reading it might help understand the Percy parts a bit more, or confuse you. Depends on how your mind works. But I won't reveal too much, there'll be… interesting stuff in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Hey, can I just leave this blank next time?**

Chapter 7

Piper crashed onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling, her head throbbed lightly. She felt better after the ambrosia and nectar, but she didn't have much, since she'd eaten some already earlier today. Why had she gotten herself into this whole mess? Getting chopped up by monsters every few hours, she didn't even know this Percy guy; but she just couldn't make herself abandon Jason. He was one of the only few good things in her life, and she wasn't about to let it go, even if half the time had been her mist altered memories. She pondered a moment about what had _really _happened, but swept the thought away. There were more pressing matters at hand.

Piper closed her eyes, she felt like she'd been to hell and back up again. Getting dandled upside down by a Cyclops and jammed into the wall does that to you. Oh, and lets not forget finding the daughter of Chaos, that helps too.

She cracked open an eyelid and glanced at Lisa and her mom. Lisa looked dazed and confused, as if all this was an outlandish dream. Sympathy flared up, _that _Piper could relate to.

"Okay," said Thalia, "can you tell us why you're here?"

"My husband," said Mrs. Cooley distastefully, "has decided that he doesn't want monsters in his household." Understanding sparked in both Annabeth and Thalia's eyes. Like they know what it feels like to be shunned by your family because of being a demigod. Piper thought they probably did.

"Please, can you protect Lisa? She won't be safe as long as she's with me."

"Why?" asked Piper, a memory presented itself to her, "and who was this 'master' the Cyclops was talking about?" Mrs. Cooley shook her head.

"I've sworn an oath never to speak his name to others; I can't back up on my word now."

"Then how do you expect us to trust you?" Demanded Thalia, "you can be serving Gaea, for all we know." This seemed to amuse Mrs. Cooley a little.

"No," she said, "I serve no one. As you can see, or I won't be_ in_ this mess at all."

"Then can you tell us _anything_?" Annabeth asked.

"All I can say is that nothing is what it seems."

"That's hardly anything!" Annabeth protested.

"It's all I can say," she said. "Can you keep Lisa safe?"

"Fine," she said sullenly. Mrs. Cooley smiled.

"Thank you," she said as she stood up.

"Wait!" everyone turned. Lisa's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Why do you have to go mom?" Mrs. Cooley looked at Lisa with solemn eyes.

"You're not safe with me sweetie." Tears threatened to spill down Lisa's lashes, but they seemed determined not to fall. They remained suspended, clinging to her eyes like dew drops. Lisa seemed like a strong girl, just un-prepared for all this.

"I don't care though!" She said.

"_I_ care," she said, she walked over and wiped Lisa's eyes, "you'll be safe with them."

"Not really," said Leo, who'd been silent half the time. "We're on this dangerous quest to save a missing demigod, and we've gotten attacked three times today now, I don't think you count this as safe?" Something flickered in Mrs. Cooley's eyes. But it was gone as quickly as it came.

"It's better than what will happen to Lisa if she stays with me. And I trust you," She said, directing her words to all of us. That was weird, Piper thought. We barely know her, so why would she trust us? Thalia looked suspicious, but said. "Okay, we'll keep her safe."

"Swear on the river Styx."

"We swear on the river Styx." Satisfied, she walked to Lisa and hugged her, murmuring something softly into her ear. Lisa nodded, then Mrs. Cooley rose, said a last goodbye to her daughter, and was gone. Lisa sat down on a couch, but she didn't break down and cry. So far, she hadn't shed a tear about the demigod business. Piper sat down next to her and comforted her best she could.

"It's okay Lisa, you're safe with us. We'll bring you to camp after this. It's really cool, there's a lava climbing wall, archery range…" Piper continued describing the wonders of the camp, building a fascinating imaginary land in Lisa's mind. Piper wanted to question her about her past and what had caused her to come here, but Lisa definitely didn't seem in the mood to talk. So after a while, when she seemed well enough Piper told her to go to bed. She nodded numbly and climbed into the warm blankets. Piper looked at everyone; they all looked worn out and tired. Grover stared into space, chewing a tin can.

"Well that was… interesting," stated Thalia.

"Very," agreed Annabeth.

"I don't know what you guys think," said Leo, "but I think Mrs. Cooley's a bit…"

"Weird?" suggested Jason.

"Yeah, it's like everything a secret. She didn't tell us anything about her, why she's in Italy. 'Cause I really don't think she lives here. It just feels like she's not what she seems to be."

"Nothing is what it seems," murmured Annabeth. "Now what would that mean?"

"It seems connected," said Piper, "the prophecy, Mrs. Cooley."

"'_who you seek is not what you think,_" said Grover, "_for what you know you must re-think.' _What if Mrs. Cooley's referring to that?"

"But how would she know that?" Jason asked.

"She seems so mysterious, we'd never know how."

"Let's just sleep," said Piper, "We're all tired, and that's counter-productive."

"Yeah," said Annabeth. "I think we've got lots to do tomorrow."

"I'll keep watch," Thalia volunteered.

"Okay."

Piper sighed and sank into the couch, she faintly acknowledged Jason spreading a blanket on her, and then she was asleep.

**Ohh this chapter sucks :P I don't have much inspiration. I was gonna put this chapter ang the next one together, but it takes too much time, I'm not exactly a quick worker.**


	9. AN I'm going to do a rewrite

**um... sorry for another authors note, but this is really important. I'm gonna do a rewrite, cause I just re-read my story, and seriously, I hate it. 'Cause it's really boring and my grammar is worst than my little 7 year old sister. I'm gonna spice it up a little, and plan out the whole plot and the chapters, I think I'm gonna keep the first few chapters though. I'll be keeping to a 3 days to 1 week updating schedule once I do the re-write. It's gonna be the same name, same summary just two added words: Re-write. Or do you think I should make up another title?**


	10. rewrite's up!

**Heyyyy**

**I've got the Son of Neptune re-write done, please read it! Especially my first few reviews, the ones who's reviews made me keep going. The super important awesome ones that probably lost interest at about chapter 3. And the recent ones YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. So plz read it ;)**


	11. Respond to watergoddess

**Watergoddess: OF COURSE I RECOGNIZE YOUU. You're my first few reviewers! the ones the kept me going? as I mentioned? my birthday's April too! I didn't wait till I turn 13 to make an account (guuuiiiltyy) :P so I'm gonna turn 13 in April too :D I don't wanna turn 13 :P 12's a nice number, 13 reminds me of my bro.**

**I don't really mind what people say, if I give in to them, I'm proving them right. I care about my opinions of my story though, and I don't like it all that much... the first two chapter yes, so i kept them, all the others? naahh, not so much. And besides, I got a new cooler name for the story! χάος it's cool :D MiraSaya: yepp read her story, I got through half of it, but her's is so looong, I couldn't finish it...**

**I got sick too, sort of. Sore throat, but it was okay :D And I like your idea, you should make a story about that! I might incorporate it into mine :)**


End file.
